Reminisce
by Vylette Satine
Summary: Reincarnation Fic... Hector and Andromache...Enjoy... Sorry my summary sux! CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Resonance

XiReN: Hector...(hearts in her eyes as she watches the movie Troy)

GJeiSlaTe: Since my friend is too busy drooling over Eric Bana I'll fill you in on the story. (sigh) Ok, she's been blabbing about Hector and Andromache ever since she saw the movie and she decided to make a fic about them, with a little help from me of course. It's a reincarnation fic so enjoy!

XiReN: (looks up from the screen) The italicized words are dreams, by the way. Just so you won't get confused! I took most of the dreams from the movie and alter some of it a bit! Hope you don't mind! (wink) Enjoy! (goes back to watching)

Disclaimer: The movie Troy and its characters are obviously not mine!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Reminisce **

Chapter One: Resonance

Andromache awoke with a start, her face and pillows tear stained. She brings her hand up to her eyes. Shaking her head, she tries to rid herself of the images from her nightmare.

"Why am I having these dreams?" she asked, wishing she understood their meaning.

_She watched from the walls as her husband fought the golden haired warrior. Her heart felt the spear that pierced through his armor. She began to lose composure as he dropped to his knees. The rough stone walls scratch her back as she slipped to the ground. Finally, she heard the haunting sound of a sword cutting though metal. He was gone..._

Andromache's eyes welled with tears as she recalled the images that haunt her. A hushed 'I love you' escaped her lips.

"Get a grip, Andromache!" she scolds herself. "It's just a dream! A stupid dream!"

She stood up, walking to the bathroom. Washing her face with the cold water from the sink she began to run the dream through her mind again.

_She watched his eyes come to a close and finally he fell to the ground. Tears fell on her cheeks as she watched the Greek tie a rope around his ankles. Her soul seemed to be suffocating as she saw her beloved husband being dragged away behind the chariot. She ran to the gates but she felt herself being held back._

"_He is gone, my sister... he is gone..." a soft male voice whispered as he held her._

"_No!" she buried her face into his robes as she sobbed. _

She jumped as the phone from her room rang. She wiped her face and shook her head to rid of the dream's memory. Sighing, she made her way back to her room.

"Hello?" she said sleepily though the phone.

"Andromache! You're late! Where are you?" a voice yelled at her. "The photographer is spreading havoc in the studio!"

"(Yawn) Helen?"

"Yes! Where are you? Don't you realize what time it is?"

Andromache glanced up to the wall clock above the television with blurry eyes.

"Why, yes, it's nine o'clock, dear." She said coolly. Suddenly her eyes jerked open, slapping her palm to her forehead she screamed, "Nine o'clock?! Oh God!"

"Oh no, go back to sleep, Andro! It's only five o'clock..." Helen said sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry! I'll be there in thirty minutes, I swear!" She hung up and ran to the bathroom for a quick shower. After putting on her clothes, she ran to the garage and drove to the studio.

She threw her keys to the parking boy and ran through the rotating door shouting a "good morning" to the guard. The elevator was still in the seventh floor going upward, so she decided to take the stairs. With adrenaline fueling her, she raced up to the thirteenth floor in no time.

Stopping to catch her breath, she regained poise giving a pleasant smile to those she met along the way.

"I'm here!" she said upon entering the studio.

"Do you realize how late you are? Two! TWO hours!!!" The photographer bellowed, raising two fingers. "If only you weren't our top model I'd fire you!!!"

"I'm so sorry!" she clamped her hands together in apology. "It won't happen again!"

"Be sure that it doesn't!" with that the photographer turned his back and snapped his fingers. "Make up!"

"What happened to you? You look dead tired!" Helen exclaimed as Andromache was being attended to by the make up artists.

"I'm having the dreams again, Helen! Those awful dreams!" she said, closing her eyes, recalling the sleepless nights when she had them.

"It's been bothering you again? Which one is it this time?" Helen sat down and watched as she put on the clothes to be modeled. She knew about Andromache's dreams, since she has been sharing them to her ever since they were children.

"Please, Helen! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Oh, it's the dream where your husband dies, huh?" Helen insisted. She knows how great the dreams were affecting her good friend. The most frequent dream she has was that of her husband dying, and she would sulk around for days on end.

"I don't get it! It started out beautifully! A city hidden behind tall strong walls! All of us looked as if we came out of a Greek myth! Everything was wonderful! He loved me and obviously I loved him! And we had a beautiful child! But why did it have to end as it did?"

"You know, if you'd lighten up just a bit, Andro, you probably might meet this dream guy of yours!"

"Just to see him die again? I don't think so! If he is real, I'd rather not meet him if I'd just end up losing him again!" the make up artists were done and Andromache made her way to be done with the photo shoot.

"Andromache! You're like a dead weight! WAKE UP!!!" the photographer yelled when he saw her lack of enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry..." she said lifelessly.

"I'm sorry? I'm sorry?! I'M SORRY?!" He spat. Then started yelling uncontrollably in French, pushing the props as he stormed around the studio.

"What is going on here?" a man stood at the door way. Everyone in the room looked up at him. "We can hear the commotion all the way across the building!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but-but-but!" the photographer pointed an accusing finger at Andromache. "SHE is driving me off the edge!"

The man looked at her. Her beautiful face expressed surprise, images of the man in her dreams came flashing back into her mind. They both stared for while but the photographer tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Shaking his head, the man turned to the photographer and the two talked about the situation in a corner.

"I suggest you close your mouth before you attract flies!" Helen raised an eyebrow, trying to hold back her laughter as her friend stood gaping.

"Wha-?" Andromache blinked, switching her to Helen who was smirking.

"That's Hector. His father, Priam is the owner of the industry. He runs it in his father's place now. Sort of a training for Hector since he's going to take over the industry for his father." All Helen got as a reply was a light "oh". She rolled her eyes and left Andromache standing in the middle of the room. "Nice talking to you!"

"I'm sorry about his impatience." The man she was looking at came to her and held out his hand. "I'm Hector!"

"Uh... Andromache." She stared into his oh-so-familiar eyes, taking his hand.

"He said you were late and you weren't participating. But I can see why. You look very tired." He told her, taking in her tired features. All she did was stare at him. He let out a laugh. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes! I'm sorry. I guess I am tired!" she smiled timidly.

"Well, you shouldn't push yourself too hard. After all models are supposed to look their best! I told the photographer that it would be best for all of you to take a break and he agreed to cut this photo shoot short." He smiled and turned to leave. "It was nice meeting you!"

But before he could walk out the door she asked, "By the way, sir, have we met before?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

XiReN: That's it for the first chapter! Oh, inspiration for this fic was from a story in the anime section from the anime Fushigi Yuugi! Teehee!

GJeiSlaTe: Please leave a review!

XiReN and GJeiSlaTe: Bye for now! Peace!


	2. Realizing

XiReN: Second chappie!!! Whee!! Thanks for the reviews, guys! Oh and by the way, I don't really know what to name 'the industry' yet, but all I can say is that it caters to numerous fashion lines and other businesses. So, be patient with me, ok, guys?

GJeiSlaTe: Ok... in Hector's dreams we decided to put in the names of the characters since he already knew who they were since they are his family.

XiReN and GJeiSlaTe: Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: We don't own Troy and its characters.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter Two: Realizing

"_Hector! Paris! Come quick!" Briseis ran into the meeting room where the priests and the high ranking officers of the kingdom often discussed about negotiations and war._

"_Briseis! You are not allowed here!" Priam reminded his niece. The court did not allow women with them but Briseis was persistent and pushed past the guards to pull Hector by the hand._

"_Come quick! We must hurry!" Briseis tugged on his hand._

"_What is it, Briseis? We were in the middle of something important!!" the second general hissed at the young maiden._

"_Is discussing wars more important than the birth of my cousins' first child?" Briseis held up her chin as she spoke loudly. The room froze as she pulled the shocked Hector from his seat._

"_What?" Paris, Hector's brother broke the silence, a grin formed on his lips as he comprehended the news broken by his cousin. Briseis grinned and turned to Hector._

"_Your wife is in labor as we speak! Hurry we mus-!" she was cut short as Hector pulled out from her grasp, running towards his chamber. _

Hector stared blankly at the papers that piled at his desk as he reached his office. Letting out a loud sigh, he slumped on his chair, leaning on the arm rest with his elbow.

"By the way, sir, have we met before?" he rerun Andromache's words in his head. He remembered how surprised she looked when she first laid eyes on him.

"I don't thinks so, miss." He smiled, turning his attention back to her. "Why do you ask?"

"N-nothing... I just thought... Never mind!" he saw her blush and lowered her eyes to avoid his gaze. "Good day, sir!"

His unconscious replayed his own dreams as he stared at the contract he was supposed to sign.

_Paris leant against the wall beside the door to Hector's room, fidgeting with his fingers, cringing when another scream echoed through the hallways. Briseis paced back and forth, gripping her robes as she prayed for the child and its mother. Hector looked like he was on the verge of going insane. _

_He was about to ram the doors down when he heard a baby's cry. His eyes began to fill with tears as he listened. Paris hugged his brother as he himself shed tears of joy. Briseis has dropped to her knees as she covered her face and sobbed audibly._

_Moments after, Cassandra, Hector's sister opened the door and called for him to come in. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he stepped in to take his first glimpse of his baby._

_One of the attendants of the mid-wife, he saw, held blood stained blankets. He winced. Then looked at the woman who sat up on the bed holding a pink bundle in her arms. She was smiling as she nursed his child._

"Andromache..." Hector whispered absent mindedly as he was reminded by his dreams. It was her he saw in them. His 'Princess' as he called her was real. Now that he has met her, what's he to do?

"Hello!" Briseis cheerfully pranced into his office, Paris tagging along behind her. When she received no response, she saw that Hector was lost in thought. "Um... Hector? Blink, blink!"

"So? What's new? He's always about work!" Paris quirked an eyebrow, eyeing the contract Hector was holding, as Briseis snapped her fingers in front of Hector's distracted eyes. She jumped as an odd smile brushed her cousin's lips. Paris saw this and jumped as well, "Ok, this is freaking me out!"

"_It's a boy." She whispered looking into his eyes with her tired ones. He smiled as she put the baby into his arms. Cassandra mentioned to the mid-wife and her attendants to leave and she closed the door to give the family the privacy she knew they wanted._

"_Thank you, my love..." he whispered to her, kissed her forehead and sitting next to her. Cuddling up to him she let sleep take her as the baby was held by his father. He held the proof of their love in his arms as he looked at his wife, entranced by her beauty and admiring her for all she endured for him..._

"I know!" Briseis held up a finger, smiling wickedly. Paris looked at her as she bent over so that her head was level with Hector's as she stood beside him.

Paris had a questioning look on his face as Briseis took a deep breath. Realizing what she was about to do, Paris quickly covered his ears as she screamed at the top of her lungs, "HECTOR!!!"

"AH!" Hector fell from his chair side ways with a loud thump as he hit the floor. Propping himself up with his arm, his other hand rubbed his ear. "That was uncalled for!"

"Since when do you day dream on the job, brother?" Paris asked, helping his brother to his feet.

"Ever since I saw her!" Hector was grinning up to his ears as he sat back on his seat. Lifting herself up to sit on his desk, Briseis inquired, "Saw who?"

"The one I've been telling you about!" Hector said, starting to arrange the piles and piles of papers on the table.

"The 'princess' that you kept on blabbing about ever since you could talk? Or so mother says!" Paris remembers that the only time Hector would become annoying is when he starts to talk about the 'princess' in his dreams.

"Yes! I met her just a few moments ago!" Hector exclaimed happily.

"Ok... So, what's her name?" asked Briseis, she was also one of Hector's 'victims' whenever he was in the mood to tell his stories.

"Andromache..."

"Andromache?" Briseis' eyebrow shot up. Hector nodded. "You don't mean the Andromache who models for a good number of fashion lines in our industry for about two years now, Andromache, do you?"

"She has? I thought she was new!" Hector looked up at his cousin and his brother and blinked innocently. An 'are-you-kidding-me' expression crossed both Briseis and Paris' faces. "What?"

"Where on earth have you been? She's been all over tons of billboards in the city and on numerous magazine covers! And you tell us you've just seen her?" Paris cried, making hand gestures frantically. How can anyone be so caught up in work not to even notice the most obvious things around him?

"Calm down, Paris! And you, Hector, need to get that load off your shoulders!" Briseis slapped her hand on Hector's shoulder. "Relax a bit!"

"Yeah, Hector! While I'm going to see if Helen is interested in dinner!" Paris rubbed his hands together as he exited the office.

"Who's Helen?" Hector asked, looking at Paris' retreating form. Briseis rolled her eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

XiReN: Oh, well! That's the second chapter! Till next time, guys!

GJeiSlaTe: Please leave a review... and if possible suggestions for the name of 'the industry'... We really need it! Thanks!

XiReN and GJeiSlaTe: We'll be back!!! Bye!!


	3. Planning

XiReN: Here is the third chapter, people! Thanks for the reviews!

GJeiSlaTe: Sorry if we updated a little late... Our ideas didn't agree much for this chapter so it took a while to sort out. We're still discussing if we should put the big bad brothers as the antagonists. We'll just see as the story progresses!

XiReN: Ok! On with the story!

GJeiSlaTe and XiReN: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Troy and its characters don't belong to us.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter Three: Planning

"Thank you for joining me to dinner, Helen." Paris flashed his heart-melting smile as he and Helen walked out of a restaurant arm-in-arm.

"I never can refuse you, can I, Paris?" Helen smiled back as Paris led her to the parking lot.

"Hmm... no..." Paris teased as they both stopped in front of a red sports car. Paris then gave Helen a peck on her lips and looked at her, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything..."

"You see, my brother, Hector, seems to like your friend, Andromache. So..."

"So, you're asking if I can help you set them up, right?" Helen finished for him. Paris nodded. Remembering that Andromache is difficult to convince on blind dates, she hesitated, "I don't know..."

"Puweese!" Pairs begged, his eyes hopeful. "My brother really needs to take a break!"

Paris clamped his hands together and pouted. She finally gave up and sighed, "Oh, alright! I'll help!"

"Yes!" Paris punched a fist into the air. Kissing Helen again, he said, "Thank you!"

----------

"That's Helen!" Briseis tossed a magazine on the living room sofa where Hector was sitting.

"She looks kind of familiar..." Hector mused, picking up the material. Briseis slapped her forehead in exasperation.

"Of course she is, Hector! Paris introduced us to her just when she first started modeling for our products!" She sat on a bean bag, grabbing a few papers.

"Oh, I see... I must've forgotten." He stated, setting the magazine onto the coffee table in front of him. Instead of going back to his work, his mind recalled another dream.

"_Do you love me brother?" Paris abruptly asked Hector which made him look at his brother in surprise. Paris continued, "Would you protect me against any enemy?"_

"_The last time you spoke to me like this you were ten years old and you've just stolen father's horse." Paris smiled slightly at the memory. Hector then asked seriously, "What've you done now?"_

"_I must show you something." Paris led Hector below deck where a cloaked figure sat on one of the chairs. Hector stood in surprise when it got up and removed its hood, revealing the beautiful Helen._

Hector's thoughts were interrupted when Paris walked into the living room, whistling. Both he and Briseis looked up at Paris who sat on the couch opposite Hector.

"Briseis, don't you have that volunteer work early tomorrow?" Hector reminded his cousin.

"Yes, at nine." Briseis replied, switching her attention from Paris to the paperwork she was helping Hector with.

"You better get to bed then. I'll handle this." Hector said, all the while keeping his gaze on Paris. Briseis saw this, setting the files on the table, she obeyed without a word.

"Good night!" she kissed Hector on the cheek, then kissed Paris and ran upstairs to her room.

"It's past your curfew." Hector said firmly.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Paris clamored, standing up to retreat to his room.

"Sit down!" Hector commanded. "Now!"

Paris hesitantly complied.

"You're not a kid anymore? You sure act like one!" Hector raised his voice. "When will you learn how to act responsibly?"

"Hector! I'm not like you, ok!" Pairs answered. "I'm not good in this business stuff like you!"

"At least try!" Hector requested, standing in front of Paris. "Use your time on learning the system instead on wasting it on your girlfriends!"

"At least I have a love life! How bout you, huh? Since when did you last have a girlfriend? Oh! I forgot! You never had one!" Paris shot mockingly, standing up. Pushing past his brother he stomped to the stairs.

"I see you handled that well." Cassandra walked in from the garden, looking at Paris disappearing upstairs.

"What am I going to do with him?" Hector dropped himself on the couch.

"He's right, you know?" Cassandra sat next to her brother. "He's not like us. Father spoiled him too much and he isn't used to working hard."

"You know that's not an excuse, Cassandra. He doesn't even act his age!"

----------

"Briseis, open up!" Pairs knocked on his cousin's door.

"What do you want?" Briseis opened the door. Paris pushed past her and sat on her bed. "How about trying 'Excuse me'?"

"I can't stand Hector's eyes always being on my back!" Paris complained. "We need to get him off me!"

"Don't tell me! You have a plan!" Briseis rolled her eyes. Paris nodded. "No! The last time you had a 'plan' we were in high school and you got us grounded for three months!"

"It will work this time! Helen is going to help us!"

"Paris!" she warned.

"I promise it'll work!" Paris swore, raising his right hand. His cousin shook her head slightly. "And besides you did say you wanted him to relax a bit! This is going to be beneficial to all of us!"

"Oooh! Paris used a big word! 'Beneficial'!" Briseis teased.

"Haha!" Paris snapped sarcastically. "So, you in?"

"Sure! Whatever! So, what's the plan?" Paris smiled at her reply and grabbed the phone dialing Helen's number.

----------

"Ok, Paris! I'll tell her! Don't worry!" Helen said through the receiver. After a good bye she put the phone back into its cradle.

"Thank you for having me over tonight, Helen. It's very lonely at my place." Andromache's voice came from the bathroom.

"No problem, Andro! It's always nice to have company!" Helen replied as Andromache emerged from the door with a towel tied around her. Helen thought, "It's now or never!"

"Andro, I was just talking to Paris, the owner's son and he said there's going to be a meeting to discuss a new offer with you!" Helen approached her friend.

"Really?" Andromache replied excitedly. "When? Where?"

"The night after tomorrow! In Angel's Spoon Cafe!" Helen informed. "Paris said you're going to meet a man in a dark blue suit and that you should wear a cream dress."

"What's the man's name?" Andromache walked behind a divider and put on some night clothes.

"Paris never mentioned a name."

----------

The following morning, Paris realized that Hector might not listen to anything he says because of the argument they had the other night. So, he decided to ask their sister, Cassandra for help.

"Please, Cassandra! Briseis said that you're also concerned because of Hector's over working!" Paris begged. Cassandra looked at him over the mini sculpture she was working on in the garden. "Please, sister!"

"Briseis?" carefully forming another angle in her sculpture, Cassandra turned her attention to Briseis who was sitting with Paris on the garden table.

"He seemed desperate, Cassandra. I couldn't refuse." Briseis admitted, taking a bite from a toast.

"It's been proven that only a few people can turn down our Paris." Cassandra pointed out, examining the newly formed hoof on her clay figure of a war horse. Sighing, she agreed, "I'll help."

"Thank you so much!" Paris walked over to kiss his older sister. Cassandra smiled at this gesture. "Please tell him tonight! They're going to meet tomorrow!"

'No, rarely anyone can refuse this charmer.' Cassandra thought as she nodded a yes to Paris.

"Briseis, remember, you have that volunteer work at the orphanage in thirty minutes!" Cassandra reminded, glancing at her wrist watch.

"Oh yeah! Thank you!" standing up, Briseis quickly gulped down her drink, grabbed her backpack and made haste to the garage. "Good bye!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

XiReN: Hey! Check out Lady Hades' reincarnation fic! Please leave a review for her! And us of course!

GJeiSlaTe: Helen and Paris are already going out. Just in case anyone was wondering.

XiReN: Okie! Till next time...

GJeiSlaTe and XiReN: Bye!


	4. Information

XiReN: Alright! This is the fourth chapter!

GJeiSlaTe: We came up for the names of the companies! Whee!!! Hector's would be Fjord and their rival would be Footnotes!

XiReN: They're kinda cute and catchy don't you think?

GJeiSlaTe: SO, this is the fourth chapter!

XiReN and GJeiSlaTe: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We do not own Troy...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter Four: Information

"Let me get this straight, you're willing to spend that much for that girl of your rival company just so she could join ours?" came a voice from one of the classrooms in the orphanage. Beriseis who was walking down the hallway, recognized it as Patroclus' at once.

Patroclus was also volunteering regularly at the orphanage, he was taken care of there before he was found and taken in by his aunt. So this was his way of repaying them.

"That's the plan. She'd be perfect to model the new product Footnotes created." Came another voice.

"Footnotes?" Briseis whispered, putting her ear to the door to listen closely. Footnotes is the rival company of Fjord, Briseis' family company which run by Hector now. "What are they up to?"

"But Fjord created her, Achilles!" Patroclus exclaimed.

"Achilles?" Briseis wondered. "What's he doing here?"

"Exactly! If we could take her from Fjord, it will only mean that we're better since they lost their top model to us!" Achilles stated.

"But this is Andromache we're talking about!" Patroclus pointed out.

"Andromache?" Briseis thought. "They're trying to get Andromache?"

"I think this offer would be hard to reject." Achilles said confidently. "I better get going. Lunch is almost over."

Briseis heard them moving and she quickly turned to run and avoid them, quickly ducking into another classroom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What was he doing here?" Briseis stopped Patroclus who was on his way back into the classroom where he and Achilles were talking.

"He who?" Patroclus turned to her.

"Achilles."

"He's my cousin, just visiting. Since I'm volunteering for this orphanage, he and my aunt decided to support it as well. Just like your family." Patroclus continued to walk and finally disappeared when he turned left into the hallway. Briseis then whipped out her phone.

"Paris!" she said as soon as the phone was answered. "Footnotes is going to try to convince Andromache into joining their company!"

"How do you know?" Paris' voice came.

"He was visiting his cousin who volunteers here at the orphanage just a few minutes ago! They were talking about Footnotes' offer to her!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Briseis almost screamed, irritated that she was being doubted by the king of liars.

"That's what we'll get Cassandra to tell Hector!" Paris replied. "Thank you, cousin!"

"Yeah, yeah! I have to go! Classes are starting!" Briseis said good bye quickly when she saw the orphans running through the hall.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Perfect! That's a wrap!" the photographer exclaimed as he ended the photo shoot. Helen and Andromache quickly got off the set and to proceed to the dressing rooms.

"You're in a good mood today!" Helen noticed the smile that played Andromache's lips.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Andromache's smile got wider as she hugged herself. "I'm going to get a new offer and I saw him Helen! I saw him!"

"Who?" Helen asked, sitting in front of the mirror and started to clean the make up off her face. "You didn't mention anything last night."

"I must've forgotten!" Andromache said happily, sitting beside Helen in front of the mirror. "I didn't want to believe it, Helen, but it truly was him!"

"Him who?" Helen asked irritably.

"The one I've been dreaming about!" Andromache threw her arms around Helen in happiness.

"Your 'Hero'?" Helen choked, barely able to breathe in Andromache's embrace. Prying herself from Andromache's grip, she said, "I thought you didn't want to meet him since you don't want to lose him again."

"Thanks for the reminder..." Andromache's face fell. Picking up a tissue she started to wipe her face, making sure Helen wouldn't notice she was wiping her tears. But she did see.

"I'm sorry, Andro..." Helen gave her friend a comforting hug. Helen mentally banged her head repeatedly on the wall, thinking, "That was a stupid thing to say, Helen!"

"There are no Greek warriors to take him at this time and age, and besides, it was just a dream..." Helen said aloud, trying to think of something more comforting to say.

"You're right! I'm just being silly!" Andromache laughed, letting herself feel the warmth Helen's hug gave her.

"So, who is he?" Helen asked, pushing Andromache so she could look into her eyes. Andromache smiled, "Someone I know?"

"Oh yes, you know him." Andromache stood up to change into casual clothes.

"Really?" Helen quirked an eyebrow. Andromache nodded. "Just tell me, Andro!"

"Ok!" Andromache sat back down beside her. Then she pulled Helen close to whisper, "Hector."

"HEC-"Andromache quickly clamped a hand over her friend's mouth to shut her up. When Andromache felt Helen relax she slowly withdrew her hand. Helen asked in a low voice, "Hector?"

Andromache nodded. Looking at the happiness in Andromach'e face, Helen couldn't believe what she was hearing. Smiling back at her friend, she thought, "This is perfect!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Briseis heard that Footnotes is going try to persuade Andromache to join their organization?" Cassandra looked up at Paris who stood by the window of her office. "How did she know about this?"

"She said something about Achilles visiting his cousin in the orphanage," Paris looked down to the busy streets below.

"Footnotes would do something like that. Then maybe this plan of yours will do well for the company rather than just for you." Cassandra gave Paris an approving nod.

"I told you I'm good!" smirking adorably, Paris gave her a flirty wink.

"Don't let it get to your head." Cassandra stood, picking up some paper work and heads for the door. Paris intercepted her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To Hector." Cassandra replied, walking out the door.

"Now?" Paris ran to catch up with her, closing the door when they were outside.

"Yes, now." Cassandra turned left at the intersection, heading for Hector's office.

"Why?"

"Do you or don't you want me to tell him?" Cassandra stopped and turned to Paris when they reached Hector's door.

"Yes!" Paris exclaimed.

"So go away and let me do this!" Cassandra shooed him away. "Off with you!"

"Don't tell him that it's Andromache!" Pairs reminded quietly. Quickly kissing Cassandra, he ran off towards the elevator.

Cassandra shook her head and turned to go inside her brother's office when she crashed into Hector as he was going out, sending paper flying everywhere.

"Cassandra! What are you doing here?" Hector knelt to help his sister pick up the files.

"I work here, remember?" Cassandra said dryly, gathering up her work.

"That's not what I meant!" Hector looked at her.

"I'm here to tell you something!" she shoved the papers inside the folders and stood up. Hector did the same, but then she pushed him inside, "Get in so we can talk!"

"What is it? I have a meeting in thirty minutes." Hector stated. Cassandra looked at him skeptically.

"Hector, the meeting room is just across the hall." Cassandra pointed out.

"Just tell me your business, Cassandra, that meeting is important." Hector sat on his chair. Cassandra sat on the sofa in one of the corners of the room.

"Well, I've been informed that Footnotes is going to court one of our top models into joining them." Cassandra started to sort out the paper work that was disarranged.

"They are?" Hector inquired, interested in knowing what his rival is up to.

"Yes. You should make sure she stays, Hector. You know that the press is going to have a field day if Fjord loses their top model to Footnotes. Our sales are going to drop badly." Cassandra said thoughtfully, lifting a hand on the air she said, "I can see it now, newspapers saying: Fjord loses top selling model to Footnotes. Footnotes' sales sky rocketing after said model started to endorse their products!"

"Who is this model?" Hector looked at his sister.

"I have absolutely no idea." Cassandra said quickly. Hector raised an eyebrow at her, she continued, "But I suggest that we set up a meeting so you could talk to her."

"Sure."

"How about tomorrow night?" Cassandra pretended to think.

"At seven? Angel's Spoon Café?" she 'suggested'. Hector nodded his approval. She stood up, "Ok, then, that's settled! Wear a dark blue suit, Hector, and I'll get someone to inform her to wear a cream dress."

"Right." Hector stood up as well. Walking to the door, he opened it for his sister and walked out with her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

XiReN: That's it for this chappie! I hope we can get the next chapter out quickly!

GJeiSlaTe: I hope so too!

XiReN and GJeiSlaTe: Till next time guys! Bye!


	5. Meeting

XiReN: Alright! Another chapter! That's a relief! I though I could never put my ideas into words! And my computer got busted. So i had to do this on a friends computer!

GJeiSlaTe: Please!!! Make her stop calling me! (starts chanting insanely, tilting her head from side to side) Ring… Ring… Ring…

XiReN: She has lost it! Anyway, I have no idea as to how much models are paid! So I just made it up! Teehee!

GJeiSlaTe: (still chanting) Ring… Ring… Ring…

XiReN: In behalf of my… um... distracted friend, enjoy, you guys!

Disclaimer: We don't own Troy…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter Five: Meeting

"Hi, Miss Andromache!" Achilles sat on one of the tables of a coffee shop near Fjord's building. Andromache, who was just about to open the door of her car, looked at him as he stood up, walked towards her and offered his hand, "I've been waiting for you! I'm Achilles!"

"Is there something I can do for you?" Andromache looked at him, somehow feeling that she should loathe him.

"Yes, there is." Achilles withdrew his hand, knowing it wasn't going to be accepted. He gestured over to the coffee shop. "If you would sit with me for just a moment?"

Andromache followed, sitting on one of the tables. He sat down in front of her. "Well, what is it?"

"I am the President of Footnotes and-" He started but was cut off when Andromache stood up, saying, "I have no business with you then! Good day!"

Achilles stood up as well and blocked her path. "I'm here to make a deal with you!"

"I have no intention of accepting deals from Footnotes!" Andromache stated. Walking past him, she said, "Now, if you'll excuse me I have something to do!"

"Fifty Million! For two years of working with us!" Achilles said. She turned to him and smiled. Achilles let out a sigh of relief as Andromache came back.

"Please do not liken me to other models out there that are blinded by money!" she said sternly. "I don't care how much you offer me, I won't work for you!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_HECTOR!" she heard him shout as she climbed the stairs of the walls to see her husband. "HECTOR!"_

"_You remember what I told you." Hector whispered to her as she met him atop the stairs. Feeling her grip tighten on her baby, she looked at him, "You don't have to go... You don't…"_

"_You remember what I told you!" He repeated. She nodded hesitantly, and raised their son so Hector could kiss him. She pressed her forehead to his as he did so._

_He then hugged her, she held on tight, not wanting to let go. Their son cried, feeling himself being crushed by the embrace of his parents. She took in his scent and finally released him. Without looking back he climbed down to meet his fate. Andromache held back her tears, cradling her son and kissing him, walking to where the royals sat._

_She passed her son to one of the servants and looked down. There, just outside the walls, she saw him. Saw the man that would take her husband from her. Achilles…_

Andromache's eyes flew open, realizing why she felt that she should hate the President of Footnotes.

"It was him…" Andromache mouthed, hearing clashes of swords. Then a sudden pounding on her door grabbed her attention.

"Andromache!" Helen's voice came. Andromache looked at the clock on her wall and saw that it was already eight in the morning. She got up and opened it, letting Helen in.

"Yes, Helen?" Andromache closed the door after her friend walked in. Helen did not answer, but instead heads for her closet and started to dig through her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Andromache looked at the pile of clothes growing on her floor. Finally, Helen emerged holding a pair of cigarette heeled sandals in one hand and a cream tube dress that had an uneven lining at the bottom. Andromache looked at her, "What's that?"

"You're going to wear this tonight!" Helen smile and placed the ensemble on her bed. Then she went back to stuff the pile of clothes back into Andromache's closet.

"Ok… This is not the only reason why you're here, isn't it?" Andromache asked.

"I saw Achilles talk to you yesterday. What did he say?" Helen sat on Andromache's bed, reaching for the remote.

"He wanted me to work for him!" Andromache replied, as Helen turned on the television. "He had some nerve! He even waited for me near the Fjord's main building!"

"He what?" Helen looked at her.

"He wanted me to work for him for two years for fifty million! What does he think of me? Money minded?"

"Calm down, Andro!" Helen pushed her friend towards the bathroom. "The good thing is you rejected his offer."

"He thinks he can destroy my loyalty to Fjord by offering me a huge amount?" Andromache laughed. "Well he's sadly mistaken! I owe a great deal to Fjord! Because if it-!"

"Yes, yes I know! Because if it wasn't for Fjord, you wouldn't be where you are!" Helen cut her off and handed her a towel. "Why don't you take a shower and let's go shopping before your meeting!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hector, remember that meeting with the model tonight!" Cassandra strode into his office, looking over the papers he was working on. Picking some of the, she asked, "Have you finished these?"

"No!" Hector flopped back into his chair, tossing his pen carelessly on his desk. "And don't worry I haven't forgotten!"

"I can see." Cassandra eyed his blue suit, arranging the files and putting them into a folder. Taking the documents, she walked to the door, "Why don't you rest for a while, Hector, I'll take care of these."

"Thank you, Cassandra!" Hector sighed in relief, running a hand through his hair.

"You've been pushing yourself too hard!" Cassandra gave him a loving smile. Before leaving, she commanded, "You rest!"

He nodded to her before she closed the door behind her. He glanced at the monthly magazine proto type of their company. Andromache was the cover.

"Why haven't I noticed you before?" he stared at her face. "Am I that oblivious of things besides my obligations?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Andromache's been having dreams of Hector?" Paris asked Helen who was sitting on the front seat of his car, Briseis and Cassandra sat at the back. His car was parked across the street of Angel's Spoon café.

"Yes, ever since we were children she's been talking about a certain 'Hero' in her dreams. Then, she told me yesterday that Hector was that 'Hero'!" Helen explained.

"This is too much of a coincidence!" Briseis exclaimed.

"Why is that?" Helen looked at her.

"Because Hector had been talking about a 'Princess' in his dreams ever since, according to mother, he could talk!" Cassandra informed her. She gestured towards Briseis and Paris, "These two told me yesterday that Hector told them it was Andromache he dreamed of."

"That is strange!" Helen agreed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Andromache immediately recognized the only man in the café who wore a blue suit. He had his back turned from the door but she was sure. Hector sat on a corner table of the café. Taking a deep breath, she approached.

"Um, excuse me? Are you the one I'm supposed to meet here?" Hector's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"_It's her!"_ His mind screamed. _"What am I going to do?"_

"_Hmm, let's see… How about offering her a seat?" _reason told him wryly. With that he stood up to face her.

"Andromache! Yes, I am!" he said as soon as he saw that she was wearing a cream dress. He scrambled to offer her a chair, "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you!" She smiled at him, sitting down.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

XiReN: So ends another chapter! Thanks for the reviews, guys! We appreciate them! Since my computer's busted it'll be wa while beforeI can put another chapter up...

GJeiSlaTe: (isn't chanting anymore but was holding a sledge hammer looking at the phone angrily) Destroy…

XiReN: Uh-oh! Damage control! Bye, guys! Don't forget to leave a review! Till the next chapter! (waves good bye and runs to GJeiSlaTe)


	6. Remembering

XiReN: This took awfully long to post! I'm really, really REALLY sorry! –bows in apology- I got caught up with Shaman King there a little bit… hehehe…

GJeiSlaTe: Yeah, Ren Tao this and Ren Tao that! Argh! It's driving me crazy! –is abpout ready to tear out her hair-

XiReN: Sorry! But as I have promised, here it is chapter six! -holds up a peace sign-

Disclaimer: I do not own Troy…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter Six: Remembering

Hector checked his suit, brushed off any creases and gulped. "Sir…" Andromache's voice said softly.

"_What now? What now?"_ Hector mentally banged his head against the nearest wall to think up of a few ideas. Sitting down he said, "I think we should get on to business."

"Yes," she replied, looking at him. _He's really here… My prince... _

_She waited anxiously for her turn to greet her husband, watching her father-in-law greet Hector and his brother first. She stood patiently as the king welcomed the woman that came along with them._

_Andromache smiled brightly as Hector approached her. Allowing him to pull her into an embrace, she hugged him back, finally feeling his warmth against her once again. _

_After a quick kiss she gently pulled away from him, reaching for the bundle her handmaiden was carrying. _

"_Look," she told him, smiling invitingly as she showed him the bundle. Hector gingerly caressed the baby's cheek with awe._

"_He's grown," he breathed, admiring his son. Andromache smiled proudly, "And he's strong."_

"_I'm glad you're home… My prince…" she whispered to him. _

_With their child between them, he pulled her in a gentle embrace and kissed her reverently. _

"_I'm glad I am too… My princess…" he murmured against her lips before claiming them again…_

"Miss Andromache," Hector's voice caught her attention, causing her to snap back to reality. "As I was saying, would you like it if we offered you a larger salary?"

"What?" She stared at him absent mindedly. "Oh, why would you think I want a raise?"

"I was informed of the contract that Footnotes was trying to offer you." He told her, his eyes looking squarely into hers. "And—"

"And you thought that I would consider it?" she cut him off, her voice a bit defensive as the memory of her dreams left her mind. Before she could stop herself, she added, "I know where my loyalties lie, and it is with you, my lord."

"Thank goodness…what did you call me?" Hector stared at her in shock.

"_Where the hell did that come from!" _Andromache berated herself. Regaining her composure she said quickly, "Nothing, sir."

"Do you like museums?" Hector asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Andromache looked up at him.

"I said, 'Do you like museums?'" He repeated, looking at her.

"Yes, why?"

"There's a temporary exhibit tomorrow, about Greek mythology." He informed her. "Would you like to come?"

"I have a photo shoot tomorrow, I don't think-"

"I've already arranged for a lunch meeting with you tomorrow." He cut her off. Hector was lying but he just had to know her better and find out if she really is the woman in is dreams. "So, there's no problem?"

"Oh, uh, if that's the case then, sir, I'd love to." She answered reluctantly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, Briseis, isn't that Achilles?" Paris pointed at the man who just got out of a red Ferrari.

"Oh my Lord, it is him!" Briseis jumped out of Paris' car and intercepted thePresident of Footnotesbefore the man could reach the door to the restaurant.

"Aren't you Achilles, sir?" Briseis took a step in front of him, Achilles nodded. "I'm Briseis…I work with Patroculs in the orphanage. You're his cousin right?"

"Yes. What did you say your name is again? Brisays is it?" Achilles shook the outstretched hand, mispronouncing her name. Somewhere in his mind he recognized her, it wrenched at his heart.

"It's Briseis." She corrected. "I was wondering about your cousin…he didn't look good today and I'm worried about him."

"Really now?" Achilles raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, he didn't seem to be his usual self and didn't seem to want to talk about it." She pretended to think. "Maybe you could tell me why…you know, being his cousin and all."

"Miss Briseis, please be honest with me, do you like my cousin?"

"What!" Briseis' eyes grew wide at the question.

"Are you busy tonight?" Achilles chuckled lightly at her reaction, she was muttering slightly to herself.

"What?" she immediately turned back to him, not quite hearing what he just said.

"I mean, could we talk about my cousin over dinner?" the blonde suggested, gesturing to the restaurant. "I'm hungry, you see."

"Okay. I'm going to eat dinner myself." She agreed.

"Okay then."Achilles reached for the doorknob, smiling at his newly acquired guest. "Shall we?"

"Uh, I ate there last night and I've made a reservation in another restaurant." She quickly pulled him back by the arm.

"Oh, I thought you were going to eat here, since you were on your way to Angel's Spoon." He allowed himself to be pulled back.

"Actually, no, I'm heading straight to that way." Briseis pointed at the restaurant a block from Angel's Spoon. "I'm going to Ventrevo up ahead."

"Okay then, since it's a reservation, shall we eat dinner there?" Achilles decided after some thought. He smiled at her and offered his arm regally which Briseis accepted quickly with an unusual but interesting smile.

"_My lord," Eudores took a step beside Achilles as he was heading to his tent, on the way meeting Patroclus. When they got inside, a girl is seen tied on one of the poles holding up the tent, Achilles reached for a bottle of water._

"_The men found her, hiding in the temple," the dark-haired man informed him. "We thought she'd, um, amuse you." With that he left with Patroclus._

_Achilles proceeded to pour water at his nape and began to take off his armor heading for a basin of water by the entrance._

"_What's your name?" he asked, taking off his sandals. When he received no answer he asked again, "Did you not hear me?"_

"_You killed Apollo's priests." She finally spoke._

"_I've killed men in five countries, never a priest." He answered a-matter-of-factly, taking off the rest of his clothing._

"_Then your men did!" she raised her voice. "The sun god will have his vengeance."_

"_What's he waiting for?" _

"_The right time to strike!" she answered bravely, looking over at Achilles who was washing his face._

"_His priests are dead and his acolyte's a captive." He reminded her, rubbing water at his neck. "I think your god's afraid of me."_

"_Afraid? Apollo is master of the sun, he fears nothing!" she said confidently._

"_Then where is he!" Achilles grew irritated. _

"_You're nothing but a killer!" she turned away. "You wouldn't know anything about the gods!"_

"_I know more about the gods than your priests." He splashed water at her and tied a cloth around his waist. "I've seen them."_

"_You're royalty aren't you?" he approached her, taking a lock of her hair and sniffing it. "You must be royalty."_

"_What's your name?" he asked again, noting her silence. He squatted down beside her and untied the ropes that held her wrists. "Even servants of Apollo have names."_

"_Briseis" she told him, finally. _

"_Are you afraid, Briseis?" he examined her face._

"_Should I be?" Briseis looked at him squarely. Silence._

"_My lord," Eudores called from the entrance, breaking the silence, she turned away. "Agamemnon requests your presence. The kings are gathering to celebrate the victory."_

"_You fought well today," Achilles said casually, dismissing the man indirectly._

"_My lord?" he said, but left knowing he would not be answered._

"_What do you want here in Troy?" Briseis asked, looking at him. "You didn't come for the Spartan queen."_

"_It's what all men want. I just wanted more." The he started to stand up and answer the king's request. "You don't need to fear me, girl. You're the only Trojan who could say that." _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

XiReN: Ok, I promise I'll post the next chapter within August! -watches Troy again to get an inspiration- By the way, I have no idea if the name of the friend of Achilles in the movie is really Eudores but it did sound like it so... there!

GJeiSlaTe: First, study for our prelim exams! –holds up a finger like a teacher-

XiReN: Right… Look out for the next chapter guys! Please leave a review!


	7. Gods

XiReN: Barely made it! Whew! But as I promised, here it is! The 7th chapter! Yay!

GJeiSlaTe: Took you long enough… Too preoccupied by a Shaman King fic you're working on I suppose?

XiReN: Yup! Plus, I'm helping a new author in write a fic. Pen name is Casper Lull. Watch out for his fics!

GJeiSlaTe: Alright…

XiReN: For the meantime, enjoy the 7th chapter, guys! GJeiSlaTe wrote the Briseis/Achilles scenes!

Disclaimer: We do not own Troy and McDonalds and the food products.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Where is SHE?" The chaotic photographer yelled at everyone in the room when Andromache didn't show up after lunch.

"I think she went for lunch." Helen answered.

"Then why the HELL is she taking so LONG?" he gesticulated wildly around.

"Excuse me," they all turned to the person who spoke. She was just outside the open door.

"Miss Cassandra!" the photographer strode over to her excitedly. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I'm just here to inform you that Andromache won't be able to make it this afternoon. My brother had arranged for a meeting with her until later tonight." She told the man who just stared at her. Then, she turned to leave. "Good day."

"Helen," Paris entered a few minutes after. "Want to go out with me?"

"Sure," Helen answered, smirking at the photographer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"This is amazing!" Anromache exclaimed, looking at the elaborately sculpted statues before her.

"Come over here," Hector led her to the right section of the exhibit. When she joined him, he pointed at a worn out shield with a horse emblem and a golden sword. "This sword was discovered in Greece. In an ancient city recently discovered called Troy. A city with towering walls that protected its residents, with an army that never lost a war."

"It's beautiful," she examined the emblem with great interest.

"They say it belonged to a Trojan Prince killed by a demigod." He told her. "Soon after he died, the mighty city fell."

Andromache froze. The story was so much like her dream. _No, it's a coincidence… _she thought, shaking her head, following Hector to another exhibit.

"This statue is made by my sister, she completed it just last month." He stopped in front of a miniature statue of Apollo riding his chariot. It was about five feet in height. "Apollo is her favorite among the Greek gods. It's also been found out that the Trojans worshiped this god the most."

He stared at her when she reached out to touch the shield Apollo held. "It's you… No, you won't take him from me again…" she whispered. To Hector's surprise, she whirled around and embraced him. "I won't let you…"

And she fainted.

_The King placed two coins upon Hector's closed eyes. His brother stood beside him, a torch in hand. _

_Andromache tried hard to stop herself from crying, but the tears flowed freely regardless her effort. She bravely watched as her husband's brother lights the hay around the pedestal where he laid. _

_As the flames rose, she stood, the golden bouquet of laurel leaves falling to the ground. Helen and the other woman that sat with her looked on with concern as she started to run towards the pedestal. She wanted to jump into the pyre to die with her beloved._

_Once again, her husband's brother had pulled her towards him, preventing her from doing what she intended. She cried, calling out his name._

"Andromache!" Helen's voice woke her.

"What happened?" Andromache asked. She clutched her head, noticing she was in her room.

"Hector said you fainted," Helen helped her sit up. She looked around, spotting Hector and a man standing by the open door of her bedroom. "Paris and I were heading to the exhibit when you did, he asked for our help."

Paris. That's his name? He looks like the brother-in-law in her dreams.

"Are you alright?" Hector asked her. "You were crying."

"Yes, I'm fine…" she smiled faintly. "This is so embarrassing, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused."

"It was nothing!" Paris grinned, holding out his hand to her. "I'm Paris, by the way, the brother of your date here."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Miss Briseis!" Achilles called upon spotting Brieis leaving the orphanage.

"If you're looking for Patroclus, he left early," she told him, and kept on walking.

"I know. I didn't come here for him, but for you." He said, causing her to stop and gape up at him.

"What? Why?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"I was just wondering if you would like to have dinner with me again, you know? Since we had such a good time last night." Achilles asked her.

"Um, sure, why not?" she answered, following him to his car.

He drove them to a McDonald's branch, where they challenged each other to find out who could eat a quarter-pounder faster. Briseis ended up winning by two bites.

"You call yourself a man? HAHA! I win!" Briseis raised a fist, causing people to look at them.

"I'm not used to eating fast food." Achilles defended, laughing along with her. Both didn't mind the curious stares of the diners.

"Just admit your defeat!" she pointed a finger at him.

"Alright, alright. You win." He raised both arms in surrender. "How could you eat so fast?"

"My cousin, Paris and I always had these kinds of contests. So, I'm used to this." She told him, eating a spoonful of hot fudge sundae. They talked about random things after, then arrived to a certain topic that Briseis didn't particularly like.

"Would you like to model for us?" Achilles asked after taking a sip from his drink.

"Achilles, I think that you know very well that I am the cousin of Fjord's president." She glared at him. "Are you trying to use me to bring him down?"

"It's not that at all." He replied defensively. "I was just thinking that you might want to try out modeling."

"No." she said simply.

"Why don't you give it a try, maybe you would like it." He pressed.

"If you keep insisting on this, Achilles, I will leave." She stood up.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop… Please, stay…" he took her hand, stopping her. "I won't mention it anymore, let's just have fun tonight."

She sat down wordlessly. But after a few minutes, they were having fun again, Briseis daring him to put as much as ice cream as he can in his mouth. He ended up having brain freeze.

When they were on their way to the mall parking lot, Briseis saw a poster of the movie she had been waiting for. She insisted to watch it and Achilles yielded to her request.

Their entire night was filled with fun, having ice cream after the movie. They passed by a sketch artist in the streets who could alter the faces and clothes. They had their portrait drawn with their faces cartooned and their clothes in ancient Greek clothing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Are you sure you won't consider my proposal?" Achilles asked again when he stopped his car in front of Briseis' house.

"Achilles, I don't even do it for my cousins, what makes you think I'd do it for you?" she smirked.

"I see." Achilles smiled a bit at that. _Such spirit she has…_ "So this is good night?"

"Yes. Thank you for a wonderful evening." She opened the car door, got out and closed it. "Good night. Take care."

"Thank you." The he drove off. Briseis waited until his car can no longer be seen before running off into the house.

"You're late." She was met by Hector in the living room. "Where were you?"

"Out, to dinner." She replied, a smile playing her lips.

"With whom?" Hector raised an eyebrow at her dreamy reply. _Not like her to act like this…_

"A god…" Briseis trudged up the stairs to her room, leaving Hector pretty much baffled by her behavior.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

XiReN: Okie dokie! Chapter seven done! Yay! I'll be updating every month now. There are going to be, more or less, four chapters to go…

GJeiSlaTe: Don't forget to review, peepz! And to those who revied, thank you sooooo much! Peace out! –does a hip-hop peace sign-

XiReN: -rolls her eyes- Bye! See you 'round!


End file.
